


¿Y si no es real?

by cional



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef 8, Masterchef España
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Masterchef (TV), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cional/pseuds/cional
Summary: El Ivandy es real.¿Y qué es la realidad?
Relationships: Ivandy, Iván/Andy(Masterchef España 8)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	¿Y si no es real?

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo fanfics mejores y, sobre todo, más cortos.
> 
> Me gustaría, si lo lees, saber qué te parece♥

\- Déjame un poco a mí aire, anda... -se sienta en la tumbona con desgana, apoyando el libro en la mesita de plástico- Yo hasta que no me tome un café... - se sonríe con los labios casi posados en el borde de la taza, y tras beber un poco añade- y después tampoco mucho.

Lo entiende, cómo podría no entenderlo si a él le sucede lo mismo -. ¿Te molesta que Alberto ponga música, chiqui?

\- Yo ahora estoy leyendo a García Morente pero no me molesta si lo poneis de fondo, Iván.

\- ¿El del flamenco? - comenta Alberto - Debo de tener yo algo por aquí de su hija... Un segundo que busco... – eso dice, pero la interacción le hace abrir también su Ivandy.doc en el ordenador por si hay alguna frase mítica que _obligue a actualizarlo_. Es un comprometido novelista social, Galdós a su lado bien podría haberse quedado en Canarias.

¿Que de qué va el fanfic? Bueno, ya conoces a Alberto. La trama es la vida tal cual, Alberto toma apuntes del natural, como los pintores.

Si Andy leyera aquello, te diría que trata, principalmente, de la antinomia existente entre Iván y él, de sus aficiones, sus estilos de vida... Todo tal y como lo interpreta Alberto que, en su opinión y es buen conocedor de la materia, en muchas ocasiones está equivocadísimo.

Alberto apostillaría que todo eso está molt bé. Y que su bello relato trata, sobre todo, de que son un par de reprimidos pelmazos que lo deprimen con sus miraditas de amoooor.

Si la razón refleja la realidad... el fic de Alberto refleja la verdad del Ivandy en ese confinamiento.

¿El Ivandy es real? Alberto refleja esa realidad en su .doc mientras él mismo es parte de dicha realidad.

La poca ambigüedad en la pregunta “¿Qué es real?” se desdibuja cuando convives en esa casa y _observas_.

Podemos atacar desde qué es el Ivandy, ir a qué es la televisión, qué es conectarse con el mundo o el propio mundo y, mediante un proceso de reducción, llegar al viento, al agua, al hidrógeno y el átomo. Como aquel libro de Isaac Asimov que tanto le gustó releer a Andy en la cuarentena... Del todo -de las ideas de cualquiera-, a la síntesis de un sabio.

¿E Iván, qué? Iván ve la realidad como el conjunto, el grupo. ¿Y qué es el grupo sin estar en su Galicia? ¿Y qué es estar allí sin sus amigos? ¿Y por qué le duele tanto que Andy no se integre en esos conjuntos?

El tiempo pasará, dicen que todo lo cura.

A Iván, entonces, le dolerá que el flamante subcampeón vaya a Galicia.

Y que cuando vaya, estén a pocos minutos, en la misma playa gallega y no se lleguen a encontrar nunca.

Lo mismo ha estado sucediendo en una casa, por qué no habría de suceder también en algo tan abierto, tan libre como es una playa…

Prueba a buscarlo en otros mundos. Lo encuentra, claro. Lo ve, en la red: sigue sus publicaciones, alguna vez se le escapa el dedo y da megusta cuando entra en cuentas fan.

Andy y él coinciden mucho en los mismos minutos online en Instagram…, y el pollito no le manda ni un emoticono.

No le da a me gusta…, ¿a él le gusta?

¿Por qué no pudo jamás preguntárselo?

¿Por qué no lo dijo, si es lo que siente?

Andy es el todo de la octava edición para Iván, como para muchos telespectadores que se rindieron a esa astucia, confianza y buen hacer…, como él.

Se rindieron a los piques en la cocina, a esas miradas…, al Ivandy.

¿Son contradictorios? Contradictorio es la conjunción de dos enunciados que lo son... Iván. Andy. ¿Uno de ellos es la negación del otro…? No, no lo es.

Kant ya mostró que la totalidad es un principio regulativo, pero no constitutivo de la experiencia... Qué opinaría él si lo sopesase un día -cuando lo haga…-, pues que la experiencia #Masterchef se quedaría insípida para Iván sin los piques en los que lo enreda Andy aunque este, aún a día de hoy, no sepa decir el porqué. El Ivandy es real a la vez que es imposible.

El concepto de máxima extensión del Ivandy, del universo... lleva a una ambigüedad irreal.

Habría que valorar la relación de los componentes del universo Ivandy entre sí, del Ivandy en sí, valorar dónde está. ¿Cómo apreciarlo...? Podemos cuestionarnos si la ceguera, el sueño o algún tipo de daltonismo nos permite verlo -pero lo hacemos con distorsiones...- ¿Cuál es la realidad del Ivandy?

El Ivandy como parte del mundo, y el observador como cosa entre cosas de esa máxima extensión que lo hace todo tan complejo.

¿Lo supiste ver porque te mueve el hate-friendship-lovers? ¿Lo viste porque no hay otra opción posible, porque “novios” o “supercasados” es el único recorrido que permites al péndulo Ivandy? ¿…Tal vez defiendes la realidad del Ivandy porque lo viviste desde dentro, como Alberto?

Alberto. Él se siente como un chef, como un dj, como un futbolista campeón..., pero es además el capitán del barco Ivandy.

Alberto actúa como un explorador de la antigüedad, como el botánico Stephen Hales descubriendo “asiendo” algo tan etéreo como los gases nobles, como Darwin explicando algo tan complejo como la evolución gracias a sus pajaritos -pollito y gallo también tienen pico…, piquito de oro-.

Alberto nos trae esa tesis espontánea del "¡Vivan los novios!". 

Es el primero en verlo y, por ello -como Marie Curie nombrando dos elementos de la tabla periódica-, funda la terminología: "Ivandy". La res, la realidad. El Ivandy como la realidad es el ser de las cosas que _se sintieron_ incluso, tal vez, que pasaron…

El Ivandy es, en definitiva, lo que última y realmente existe en esa edición de Masterchef.

Andy se come todas las ediciones en el desayuno y pide más en el aperitivo. Deberían darle un programa propio, un reality durante la formación en el BCC o un canal propio. Ser influencer -lo que la mayoría acabará siendo- es demasiado poco.

El Ivandy, como la realidad descubierta por un alquimista de la Antigüedad, pudiera parecernos un ente irreal..., después de _todo_.

¿No hay ya algo precioso y adorable como el Pandy?

Tiene más swag, sí.

Pero las realidades pueden convivir. Pueden evolucionar.

Lo que fue alquimia acabó siendo biología, física teórica…

Recordemos que Black, Rutherford, Priestley, Lavoisier, Cavendish..., todos ellos fueron necesarios para "obtener" el oxígeno. Como los miembros de un fandom manteniendo la llama viva. Las formas de vida se van haciendo complejas y, también, la densidad de vida crece.

Fleta el barco del Ivandy, Alberto -su capitán-, se esfuerza en mantener la llama viva mediante...morirse de la risa, principalmente, y, en concreto, como si le faltara el aire...

Pone un cartel enorme "Ivandy en proceso" aunque aún no tenga un concepto muy refinado de qué es -qué supone- eso del Ivandy. Él es el oxígeno que aviva nuestra llama.

Pero los protagonistas también hacen sus aportaciones. No, no es tan irreal o fingido como parece. Nos da el aire gallego en la cara, con la fuerza del viento de las costas, soplando fuerte entre las rías, se eleva hasta las copas de los árboles...

Desde Madrid, el centro de todo, donde vive esa gente que te dice “soy de aquí” aunque esté en Perú, en Finlandia o en Lugo en el pueblo de los abuelos. Hay una sensación de serenidad, de aplomo…, una capacidad de crecimiento y de autoconfianza que puedes adorar o repeler. _Allá tú._

El suelo del mar -agua y aire, la seguridad y la confianza- es el ancla que permite que el barco quede bien asentado. Andy, con el mismo tesón de las profundas raíces del árbol más viejo que sigue creciendo en el parque de El Retiro -corazón verde de Madrid-, lo sabe. Aquel fue un parque real, y realeza es algo que es _muy Andy_ , te lo imaginas con la corona, todo un monarca ilustrado. Por supuesto, Alberto se imagina a Iván, a su lado, como su guardia real con la coraza dorada de los Lannister y la moral de un norteño y cabezota Stark. Si se casaran, la madre de Andrés buscaría la corona del Rey en el Norte. ¿Julio César y un centurión o, mejor, un guerrero celta? Todo combina bien con el Ivandy…

Así, los Ivandy son aire y tierra, carbono e hidrógeno, suelo y aire como lo que alimenta a una planta, como a ese árbol de El Retiro. El ahuehuete canario pierde sus hojas en climas fríos como el de Madrid pero en México es frondoso... Árbol calvo aquí -crece y sobrevive con su propia confianza, como Andy-, luchando contra todos -jueces y parte incluidos-; las plantas nunca producen oxígeno de noche, por eso tal vez sea Andy un poquito sonámbulo…

Me preguntas si el Ivandy es real y yo te respondo si las plantas hacen la fotosíntesis.

Ya sabes, síntesis "juntar" en griego. Tu Iván interior asiente satisfecho mientras tu Andy está listo para indicarme que algunas plantas no hacen la fotosíntesis.

Pocas, añade Iván que recuerda haberlo oído ahora que lo mencionas, pero haberlas haylas.

_Vale, ¿y cómo nos deja eso?_

¿El Ivandy respira como lo hacían las plantas del bueno de Jan Ingenhousz? Salgamos a airearnos…, que nos dé el aire y el sol - _un poco_ \- aunque estemos en mitad de una pandemia…

Los Ivandy son Galicia y son mar. Iván cocina los pescados que él mismo captura. Andy se va a la talasoterapia, nada en la piscina, te propone recetas del mar en su siempre activo Instagram -¡hola, Fausto!-. Saussure descubrió que el agua era pieza clave para el correcto mantenimiento de una planta. Forma el tejido vegetal porque los elementos que ayuda a disolver se integran en sus tejidos de planta. Como Iván, insiste en ejercitarse, en soltar las cosas malas - _el sobrepeso, solucionar los problemas del grupo…-._

Dicen que hacer deporte produce endorfinas. Medio mundo anda haciendo pilates o yoga durante la cuarentena, aunque la grasa sea la manera más económica de almacenamiento de la energía... Eso dijo Andy cuando Iván le comentó que comer bolsitas de Cheetos Pandilla no podía ser bueno - _menudo viejales,_ pensó, _un poco más y los llama Drakis-._ Insoluble, la grasa aguanta casi tanto como lo hace José María gracias a su pin.

Le dan leña, claro.

La misma leña aviva el fuego Ivandy y que también se coloca bajo alguno de los concursantes, por malos brujos: Ana, Juana, Saray... La opinión pública, posibles termitas, reaccionan muy bien ante el Ivandy: acaban convirtiéndolo en su parte favorita del concurso y exigen Ivandy a cada entrevistador, aunque el tema y excusa del artículo, de la entrevista, sea el _Celebrity_ que ya está en marcha. Y es que las termitas tienen microorganismos en su interior que devoran la celulosa de la madera, sin madera que quemar el fuego Ivandy se extiende...

Nuevamente, se encuentran jugando los opuestos. Celulosa y almidón -Andy e Iván-, parte del mismo programa, de la misma unidad química. La celulosa tiene más resistencia, mientras que las interconexiones del almidón son más sencillas de romper. Se vuelven polvo, se aprecian con rapidez... ¡Qué decir…! Todos vimos la cara que puso Iván cuando Andy le dijo que le diría adiós desde la galería cuando se fuera. Iván supo que aquel chico tan interesante disfrutaría mucho del momento de su caída, y se preguntó _por qué todo había salido tan mal_.

¿Cómo puedes conservar algo que nunca ha existido? Si el Ivandy no es real, si esa conexión que vimos no existía… _¿Dónde, cómo quedará todo…?_

Como el propio Andy descubrió leyendo temas científicos de principios del s. XX, resulta que ni siquiera la ley de conservación de la materia es completamente exacta. Así que qué más da pensar en ello.

Seamos como Samy, que es chef sin ser cocinera.

Pongamos sabor a la vida y gritemos juntos.

_¡Azúuuuucar!_

Bien, la glucosa es estable pues no varía demasiado si nos olvidamos de comer (¡muy mal!) como es debido o hacemos algún sobreesfuerzo.

¿Seamos claros? Seamos claros. Estar “tres días” sin moverse es como no comer por haber comido: provoca envidia, no rechazo. Bueno, rechazo hay: te ganas el odio de Sandra, pero chico, bien por ti, y que te quiten lo bailado.

La glucosa es una molécula muy práctica, tanto como Andy e Iván eligiendo ingredientes de forma conjunta. La glucosa puede convertirse en otra sustancia, la que puedan necesitar los tejidos. Tiene algo de la viveza y del giro de cadera de Andy cuando está jugando al pádel.

El Ivandy -pero sobre todo Andy- es la fuente de energía del programa, lo que aviva la llama de la octava edición. Y lo sabe, mientras se sonríe de medio lado con suficiencia. El ganador moral de todas las ediciones, el concursante que merecíamos desde el principio. El que podría haber estado en todas y cada una de ellas pues, como Fabián, ya era mayor de edad por poquito en la primera que hubo. Y si no es así, pues que haga como El Niño Torres: un plato de flan para brindar en lugar de una copita de champán y a la fiesta - al plató-.

¿Quedará todo en un buen recuerdo que grabó la televisión?

 _Recuerdos…_ Andy descubrió la cocina en la de sus abuelos, lo habitual. ¡Y la tortilla de patata…! Fue algo evidente, como cuando Sachs descubrió la respiración de las plantas: la mitad de la hoja que no expuso al sol jamás se recuperó como sí que lo hizo su gemela... Los concursantes, -uno al lado del otro- a veces son vapuleados por el jurado… ¿Y qué cara pones cuando te libras, pero casi le falta que le den un azote al otro? ¿No has querido nunca bajar desde la galería, recorrer las cocinas, atravesar el televisor, y darles un fuerte abrazo…? ¿Iván sanará rápido? ¿Andy sana rápido? Como aquella hoja: una parte le duele, le ofende... Pero muestra su ambición, su capacidad para el trabajo duro, su lealtad a lo que tanto quiere... y la media hoja sana tira de él. No se permite marchitarse, caer como hicieron Teresa o el bueno de Michael. Andy es un Slytherpuff de libro. Lee -pero, ya lo dijo Hermione, los libros no son tan importantes- y aprende con la ambición de un Slytherin. Lee muchos libros para mejorar. _Y el BOE, siempre está presente el BOE._

El mejor libro para leer en esa casa es el propio Andy, los productores del programa lo saben.

Hasta Iván se ha animado a hacerlo, nos advierte su hermanito Alberto con una sonrisa y algún tuit descarado.

Potencial... Tengo mucho potencial. ¿Soy el único que lo ve? En la cocina, en la vida...

 _(Tenemos, piensa)_ ¿El Ivandy es real? No, pero tiene mucho potencial.

¿Potencial? La potencia no deja de ser materia pura, de ser una realidad indeterminada.

El hecho de ser... posible.

Indeterminada es la _forma_ en la que _existe_ el Ivandy, no se nos ocurre cuestionarnos si este existe. _Existe._ La realidad de la convivencia, de los sentimientos...

Esa realidad ha combinado materia -Ivandy- y forma -juntos, con unos planes, un curso en el BCC, un paseo por la playa de O Grove, un restaurante, un futuro...- ¿Cómo puede concebirse el absurdo de dos realidades? ¿Forman un todo, esa pareja que los fans reclaman, que aseguran ver?

Si hay una unidad, si la realidad es única... Parménides habló mucho sobre la realidad. Lo que hizo fue una teoría de dos mundos: la realidad y la apariencia. Se resuelve de manera sencilla: lo que Iván y Andy por el hecho de ser tienen en común es su no-realidad. Son. _Y juntos, son mejor._

Son la sustancia de ese programa de cocina, lo que Aristóteles llamaba la realidad absoluta.

 _El acto puro es el Amor._ La forma pura, el Acto, que sin materia es Dios, el pensamiento abstracto de Andy en la cocina, estudiando, creatividad en los ingredientes y al servirlos decorando la vajilla con un gusto exquisito... Pensamiento puro.

La metafísica del Ivandy, de la potencia al acto. Un fandom surgiendo con ganas, como motor que quiere determinar, que aspira a determinar la pasión de una realidad.

No es un motor inmóvil. Claro que no lo es. El reality trae la verdad, una realidad cada vez más determinada.

¿Tenemos razón? O, lo que es lo mismo, ¿podemos reflejar la realidad?

Escribimos fics, hacemos AU, memes, debates en el corral, en Twitter...

Nos sentimos perdidos, como Herbart sin sus elementos apercibimientes, pero conocemos de las cosas, tenemos noticia de ellas... Apreciamos la vida del Ivandy como Ana ama las joyas o la urraca sonríe, ¿o era al revés? 

Nunca seremos pretenciosos si nos asimos a la realidad de un esfuerzo -actuando como un abogado en un juzgado o explicando las elaboraciones de un plato-, y un jurado puede mirar al abogado con la ceja alzada -un jurado inepto se pierde en la teoría del silogismo...-, no entiende que, sin conceptos -sin ver la realidad-, no podemos conocerla.

_La paradoja del jurado misólogo: aborrece la razón y siempre la tiene._

Hay que explicar y hay que procurar lucirse mientras reflejas esa realidad.

Tú mismo eres una parte de esa realidad, quedas convertido en una cosa "aspirante, finalista..., chef" de ese conjunto, tienes una realidad propia absoluta e independiente, desde tu propio nombre completo "se llama Andrés" a la consciencia sobre tu máscara "pues en casa no es así", "me sorprende", "es un nombre artístico”, y tantas otras…

¿Podemos ser una única cosa?

¿Podemos ser cosas?

No, _somos_ precisamente porque _no somos cosas..._

Estamos fuera de ese plano. _El yo no puede ser otra cosa._

¿Puede no ser el Ivandy? Yo lo veo, lo toco, lo pienso..., pero soy un mero espectador, yo qué sé. ¡Pero puedo verme a mí, ver mi yo objetivamente…!

¿Habrán tenido los Ivandy esa actitud reflexiva?

_¿Les habrá gustado lo que han visto?_

Seguramente se ha tambaleado la certidumbre de sus cosas, de ellos mismos...

La percepción cambia, cambian las preguntas, surgen las dudas y brotan nuevos caminos por los cuales transitar.

 _Podrían ir juntos por alguno de ellos_ , eso piensa.

¿Puedes empezar a andar y volverte, muy rápido, y sin que se note que estás asustado?

¿Puedes no ir y que, aun así -o precisamente por eso-, ese recorrido te cambie profundamente? Te cambia a ti, cambia lo que eres en relación con los demás… Sandra puede dar megusta a un comentario hiriente sobre Andy pero eso no cambia nada. ¿Se siente mejor? ¿Le da más evidencias de fidelidad? ¿La vuelve más guapa? ¿La hace menos guapa de cara a fans que no sabían que había cometido ese acto tan estúpido? ¿Ana ha dejado de ganar Masterchef porque en 2012 odiara a los gordos y fuera xenófoba? No, sigue siendo apta para un anuncio de dentífrico, las redes atrapan a algunos peces, pero otros muchos se escapan libres y disfrutan de su vida sencilla... _Live simply._

_¿Si borro algo, deja de ser? ¿Me difumina al menos un poquito a mí misma?_

En el caso del Ivandy, _Iván y Andy_ existe, y sin darse cuenta convierten a Sandra en un sujeto incómodo, como la tela que tejía -y deshacía- Penélope mientras esperaba.

Es un ser malhumorado porque es alguien para quien la tesis del Ivandy no existe en sí sino a pesar de ella. Esa realidad, que existe, por el hecho de existir, la aleja de su realidad. 

Hay un nuevo planteamiento del problema. El Ivandy se eleva, se abstrae...

Y ella se queda mirando al cielo hasta que le duele el cuello, la nuca inapreciable.

La tesis absolutamente primaria e indubitable: el Ivandy existe.

Eso planteamos hoy aquí.

_Eso no lo vamos a poder demostrar nunca._

Podemos dudar de esta tesis y, además, implicaría que cosas bonitas como el Pandy no existen, o que no son puras. Ni es lo que pretendemos ni es lo que deseamos hacer.

Son enseñanzas para las cuales nadie nos ha preparado, un hallazgo "el Ivandy" que bien puede existir mientras coexiste en varios planos con otras realidades...

Un robótico animal máquina de Descartes, ese hombre máquina que había arrancado en Demócrito, porque también pensar es oscuro y frío como la ausencia de Ivandy. El mundo de las ideas, el fandom, permite que el Ivandy sea real.

_Cogito, ergo sum._

El ser en este Ivandy no es dudoso porque incluso dudar del Ivandy hace que pensemos sobre ellos, que le insuflemos vida.

Ivandy existe cuando lo pienso.

_Esse est percipi._

Conozcamos su realidad. Preguntémonos constantemente si el Ivandy existe. Propongamos boda Ivandy a cada rato... -hasta el bloqueo-.

El idealismo, Ortega mediante, afirmando la realidad del Ivandy.

Y es que ellos no pueden dudar de su pensamiento ni de su forma de pensar. Existen.

La rivalidad, ser los rivales más fuertes. _Esas miradas._ Las sonrisas. Cómo se buscan...

¿Cómo se verifica una hipótesis? _¿Cómo se huye de un imán?_

Iván procura huir de lo que se descubre pensando. No es fácil.

 _¿Cómo evitas una mirada orgullosa a alguien que adoras, admiras y detestas cuando nace de tan dentro?_ Si su convicción en el Ivandy es algo suyo, un mero pensamiento..., _¿qué valor tiene, qué sentido tiene…?_

¿Nos deshacemos del DNI y desaparece la persona? Es verdad que, sin pin, José María ya no estaría... El realismo y el idealismo, enfrentándose al mundo, a sus sentimientos y al Ivandy.

Que no es real, en serio, que no casan.

 _Ya sabéis cómo son los fans_ , dicen los pobres.

Quien los conoce asiente, claro, es lo más sencillo.

Incluso Iván ha leído un espantoso Anandy por ahí, de lo que deduce: la gente está cada vez peor. De acuerdo, se corrige, la pandemia ha hecho estragos y estamos todos deprimidos, pero gente así no tenía excusa ya de antes.

Él mismo, muy ofendido -mientras Sandra lo graba-, ha explicado que Ivanandy no existe ni existirá jamás. ¿Ana, a santo de qué? Qué vergüenza. E Iván grita a cámara con los ojos muy abiertos, gesticulando mucho. El mejor premio es la sonrisa de su chica …y los mensajes -proIvandy- que recibe como respuesta por Twitter e IG.

Así, nos encontramos con dos intuiciones distintas ante una misma convicción.

_El Ivandy como piedra angular de la realidad televisiva._

El fandom, como Hume, está dispuesto a continuar la trama confiriendo un valor de objetividad al encariñamiento, al obvio interés, a un amor naciente... _Obviedades._

¡La realidad es sensación!

_Veo el Ivandy porque existe, ¿verdad, chiqui?_

Tengo ante mí una cosa y pienso qué hay de real en ella. Es un _análisis de la cosa_ que haría orgulloso a Kant, él habló de esa intuición del pensamiento por parte del pensante.

¿El Ivandy es ficción? Puede.

Puede, además de serlo, ser real.

Si solo es real la sensación... _¿La sensación sin realidad en el Ivandy lo hace real?_

Fingir confusión ante la noesis y el noema de Husserl se antoja apetecible. El juego efectivo de Iván y Andy, del Ivandy, de las sensaciones reuniéndose unas con otras…

¿Y el problema? Lo tratamos, no lo resolvemos, los problemas metafísicos se tratan, no se resuelven.

Vamos a asumir el escepticismo guía en este recorrido...

El Ivandy se queda en el vacío pendiendo de un infinito de contingencia.

Confundidos por el acto que han pensado, Iván y Andy, confunden la sensación con lo sentido.

¿Mencionamos algo y lo hacemos realidad?

¿Confundimos la realidad pensada con ese pensamiento?

La angustia de vivir más allá de la final -de la horrible visión de Ana ganando-, les provoca también un vértigo por la repentina sensación de libertad.

_Pueden hacerse a sí mismos, pueden no hacerse..._

La vida les abre opciones, no les obliga a tomar ningún camino.

Esa sensación de la omnímoda libertad suele angustiar, retener... ¿Vuelvo a mi nido y me escondo, hago que todo siga igual que antes…?

La libertad acarrea más responsabilidades -duras obligaciones, como las de un superhéroe-, que seguir en un juego seguro en un programa de cocina en el cual son francamente buenos y ya se saben desenvolver.

Puede que por eso deseen reencontrarse en el BCC. _Por eso y nada más, claro._

La gastronomía no deja de ser cultura, eso que hacen frente a los frutos del campo, del mar... Puede ser un mundo muy pretencioso, no decimos que no. Aunque es mejor evitar el insulto, una crítica puede ser buena. _Una crítica te debería ayudar a mejorar…_ Andy estudia la realidad para dominarla. Su realidad en esa casa del programa es seguir esforzándose, observar a todos, estar a sus cosas y -especialmente- ganar a Iván.

_Esa es la explicación de los sueños que tiene a veces, ¿verdad?_

Hay un imperativo de salvación, de ser el mejor, de salvar al que se lo merece: al mejor, a uno mismo, _al yo._

Siempre pendiente de la técnica, de esa aplicación inmediata de los conocimientos que adquiere con tanto deseo y tanta urgencia. La obra de su plato es su salvación, una y otra vez..., llegando así al imperativo de la salvación -a la santidad-, que para él es una vida de esfuerzo en la cual ser feliz. _Trabajar en lo que te hace feliz es como si no tuvieras que trabajar_ , eso venía a decir Confucio -no, no inventó la confusión-.

Como en otro de esos sueños, los ve. Son fantasmales telas negras: delantales de eliminación, se cuelan por la puerta de su habitación a raudales… No hay problema, en cocinas los hace evaporarse gracias a esa técnica, a ese arte. Técnica viene de una palabra que significa "arte" en griego.

En su habitación se siente seguro, escapa del trap que suena por la casa. Así, evitando al hombre-masa, destaca su personalidad, su personaje, y accede a tópicos colectivos y a ideas comunes, a la cocina tradicional, al saber hacer de toda la vida…

_Ha tocado la guitarra para él… ¿Eso significa algo?_

Procura además una identidad propia, creativa y original: partiendo de la cocina para, algún día, tener la suya. _¿Y tanta confianza…?_ Tiene confianza en sí mismo porque es su mejor ayudante, el mejor pinche que jamás tendrá. Su único acompañante y censor que, nunca satisfecho, siempre activo, provoca que el torrente de su personalidad se desborde más allá de sus platos o de su idea de la cocina alcanzando su código, una filosofía: un verdadero sentido vital.

Kant veía a los sentimientos como pensamientos confusos…, _a él le importa más que los tengan._

No importa _quid alii senserint_ , importa la realidad -la suya-, a su lado...

(fin)


End file.
